


Squeaky Shoes

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Sulu Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute family interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demora falls in love with a pair of squeaky shoes and Hikaru and Ben can't resist getting them for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came from this video (http://thebestoftumbling.com/post/147866426754/lesson-for-today-you-cant-stay-mad-with-squeaky) and I immediately imagined Demora in these shoes. Hikaru and Ben would think they're adorable and they had to get them for their daughter.

Hikaru and Ben thought they were slightly obnoxious; but they couldn't resist when they saw their daughter racing around the shoe store, laughing wildly as the shoes squeaked with her each step of her feet.

 

_“Daddy, Papa,” She began, “Can I get them?” She asked happily._

_Hikaru and Ben looked at each other, both smiling before answering, “Of course you can Dem.”_

_She smiled radiantly and bounced up and down on her feet; the shoes squeaking with her every movement. She took off, running and giggling as the shoes continued to make noise beneath her feet. Each step made a different noise, depending on the speed, pressure and placement of her feet._

_“Demora, you can't just run off like that.” Ben said concerned, jogging to catch up with her._

_“But you'll always be able to find me with these.” She said, looking down at her feet._

_Ben had to admit she had a point. “That may be true, but you still can't run off like that.” Ben spoke, grabbing his daughter's hand and headed back towards Hikaru._

 

They bought the shoes and Demora wore them everywhere. She wouldn't leave their apartment without them. Hikaru and Ben  thought it was adorable; whenever she would wear her dresses and matching headbands with her squeaky shoes.

_“I'm ready!” Demora called out from her room, running over to the front door. She was wearing a lilac dress and headband, with her long hair running down her back. She put on her shoes and they squeaked when she put her feet into them; Hikaru and Ben smiled at each other._

_“Alright, a picnic at the park, you ready Dem?” Hikaru asked._

_“I already said I'm ready, daddy.” She giggled._

_The three of them walked out the apartment to the sound of Demora's shoes and her giggles in between the sounds of her feet._

 

Ben and Hikaru also realised that Demora was never in a bad mood when she wore the shoes; or at least she couldn't stay mad while in the shoes. How could you be when they squeaked happily each step you took.

_“Dem,” Hikaru said quietly. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest._

_“Dem, we already told you, you can't have ice cream now, you need to eat dinner first.” Ben spoke, moving in front of her._

_She turned around again, her shoes squeaking slightly. “Dem, sweetie,” Ben started, “We'll let you pick the restaurant.” Demora turned around with a smile on her face, she jumped and spun around, her shoes squeaking loudly each time she touched the ground. She reached her hands up and Hikaru grabbed one and Ben grabbed the other. She walked happily between the two, her shoes squeaking the whole way._

 

If she ever did get frustrated, she would jump up and down, making as much noise with the shoes as possible. She'd be smiling from ear to ear and laughing loudly.

_Demora was annoyed, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get the same grasp on cooking as her Papa could. She pouted and sunk to the floor._

_Ben rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen and returned with her shoes._

_“Here,” He said, handing her the shoes and waited while she took them and placed them on her feet._

 

_She giggled as she stood up with the help of Ben and Hikaru, who was also in the kitchen. She jumped and ran around the apartment at lightning speed. Hikaru and Ben laughed at their daughter's energy and enthusiasm._

_“Getting those shoes,” Hikaru began._

_“Was the best decision ever.” Ben finished._

_The shoes never failed to make her laugh and Hikaru and Ben struggled to remember why and how they didn't like these shoes before._

 

Demora was devastated when she grew out of them, but Uncle Scotty showed up a few days later with a set of “Enterprise Sound Shoes.” Instead of squeaking with every step, they would make noises typically found on any Federation starship.

_“Aye heard ya grew outta your other pair lassie. So I made ya a new pair.” He spoke, handing her the shoes._

_Demora smiled brightly and put on the shoes. “Thank you, Uncle Scotty,” She began, “I love them.” She gave him a big hug before racing around the rest of the apartment._

 

Hikaru and Ben loved the shoes so much that they each requested a pair from Scotty. Scotty mentally rolled his eyes, but he knew the family would put them to good use.

The three of them looked ridiculous with their matching, glowing, flashing, noise making shoes. But Demora beamed when she found out her dads each got a pair from Uncle Scotty.

 

And if you were lucky, you could find the Federation's best pilot, his botanist husband and their daughter; walking hand in hand, all six feet, squeaking wildly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This is my first little one shot of this adorable family. I just finished writing "A Three Year Reunion" and I needed a break from writing long stories.


End file.
